


Classroom Confessions

by Syven_Siren



Category: Deadly Class (Comics), Deadly Class (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Romance, Awkward Tension, Cute, Cute Ending, Drabble, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Lex Miller x Reader - Freeform, Lex Miller x You - Freeform, Love Confessions, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, imagine, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven_Siren/pseuds/Syven_Siren
Summary: Lex and the reader finally confess to one another after a bit of unwelcome attention.





	Classroom Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Request from Tumblr: "Could you do one where the Scorpion Slasher calls out the Rat!reader and Lex’s feelings for each other in Fundamentals of Psychopathy class? And it’s the day after Shabnam’s party where they drunkenly made out and everyone in school is giving them crap for it (especially their friends) causing them to admit their feelings?"

Glancing up at the clock, you notice how its arms tick by slowly. The last ten minutes, of this class, are going by just as agonizingly slow as the first thirty-five did. Fundamentals of Psychopathy; the class you dread the most. The Scorpio Slasher is the creepiest teacher that King’s Dominion employs which is saying a lot. His eyes seem to have no life in them; causing your skin to crawl each time you make eye contact with him.

“To end things today, we are going to be discussing motivations of the criminal mind. Money, addiction...What’s your motivation?” He asks, looking at Brandy. Not bothering to listen to her snooty rambling, you go back to doodling on the edge of Lex’s notebook. The Slasher makes his rounds, asking various students the motivations they hold for the acts that they commit. Rolling his way to your table, he begins to go off on a tangent, clearly not happy with the answers being given.

“That’s not even a good excuse. Quite stupid if you ask me. Can you not reflect deeper? Simpletons. There are other motivations than just the superficial ones you all brought up. Things like fear, lust,” with narrowed eyes, he catches how Lex leans slightly forward to block you from his line of sight, “and emotion.” Tilting his head to the side, he seems to be calculating something which causes him to smirk.

“Emotion? What emotion? There’s no emotion over here!” Lex’s voice goes three octaves higher than normal once he’s picked up on what the Slasher is insinuating. Lex looks between you and the Slasher several times before you finally realize what is going on. With wide eyes, you stutter out confirming Lex’s denial with one of your own.

“And she reciprocates,” the Scorpio Slasher says aloud, his smirk widening.

Other students begin whispering and giggling about the situation.

“She’d know something about lust, wouldn’t you (Y/N)?” Viktor says slyly.

“Oh yeah, she was lusting it up when she and Lex were basically eating each other faces off at Shabnam’s party,” Willie joins in on the “fun” and you give him the middle finger. Across the aisle, Billy wiggles his eyes suggestively as he cackles. Your classmates and friends have no problem feeding the Slasher’s sick twisted need to humiliate you and Lex even if it’s over something this small. While you’re certain your friends are doing it in a joking manner, you don’t want your feelings revealed like this. Then again, there’s no way a confession between you two would ever happen under normal circumstances.

With your cheeks flushing red in embarrassment, you bury your face in your arms. Before any more taunts are thrown your way, the bell rings signaling the end of your own personal hell. Your chair screeches against the floor as you make a quick escape from the classroom; brushing off Lex’s attempt to talk to you in the process.

Pacing around the courtyard, you breathe in the misty San Francisco air. It’s enough too chill your heated skin and help to clear your mind.

“What the hell was that, (Y/N)?”

You throw a questioning glance at Lex not understanding what he’s asking about.

“Why’d you rush off like that? I wanted to talk to you! It's true that you like me, isn't it?” He jokes with a dopey smile stretching across his face.

“So what if it’s true?! I mean it’s not like you feel the same. You were quick to make that perfectly clear. I’m just someone you make-out with when you’re too drunk to realize, right?”

“Wait. You really do like me? And seriously? That’s why you think I kissed you at the party? The reason we made out when we were both drunk is that I don’t have the confidence to do it when I’m sober. Geez, love, do you know how nervous you make me?”

You’re unsure what to say. He just confessed and you can't think of anything other than that. Your silence bothers him. Watching him shift his weight from one leg to another, you can tell he’s doubting himself and your feelings for him.

“Do you really like me?” You ask looking up at him.

“More than anything else in this fucked up world.” His response causes you to smile.

“Then kiss me again. This time sober so I know it’s true.”

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, he complies with your request. It’s a deep kiss that takes your breath away. His hand tangles in your hair and the other rests against the side of your face making the kiss more passionate. After he pulls away, you feel him press a kiss to your temple before leaving a final kiss on your forehead. He chuckles as you hide your face against his chest; never would you have thought you’d end up at this point.

Soft shuffling and muffled noises cause you to peer up at him, quietly asking if he’s heard them too.

“Are you two done now?” Petra’s voice rings out causing you both to jump; not expecting her to be there.

“Have you kissed yet so the kids don’t have to puke watching you go on like this,” Marcus teases as Saya and Maria mimic kissing noises.

“Don’t worry, love. They’re just a bunch of idiots,”  Lex reassures you.

“True but they’re our idiots.”


End file.
